


This Alien wasn’t too hesitant

by snazzybaby



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Sex, Blood, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Don’t read it if you don’t ship this cause it’s just a lot of sex
Relationships: Lola (Hesitant Alien)/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	This Alien wasn’t too hesitant

8:30 at night. Jersey city apartment building room 109, Gerard Way the infamous serial killer bided with his rather alien friend named Lola. Now, as he stepped foot into his house- using his feet to open doors- his hands were messy with deep blood. New blood. And it wasn’t his. 

Lola didn’t like the term alien. She was a fuzzy bright pink cat/ monkey creature with a pale face and pointed, but rounded ears. With this visualized, let us focus on the not so concerned look on his friend’s face. She knew he killed- he kept her locked away from the world so they wouldn’t take her. A great team they were, the two. She kept the house tidy and did anything she wanted, he does “work” and comes home either late at night or early in the morning before the sun. 

Gerard was yet to be discovered by the feds. He and Lola seemed to be in a “hide from the government and police” club. Both of them could never tell on one another. Lola- doesn’t speak. She can make noises such as meows and whines and quiet shouting to show emotion. 

How they met, I will never know. 

Let’s get back to this particular night at 8:30. His blood soaked hands began to drip drip drip all on the hard wood floor. He never came home bloodied up. He needed a shower and some whiskey to wash down the regret he had very little of. The creature on his couch, previously watching cartoons had quickly shut it off and got on all fours, casually walking in a circle around Gerard before leaning down and lapping up the blood drips on the floor. 

“Lola! Bad girl! No no no! You can’t eat the blood!” He attempted to shoo her away with his leg but she only looked up to him, her eyes opening up a bit to show a pleading look. “You... want to?” She nods, grabbing at Gerard’s leg and crawling to his arm chair. 

“What? You want me to pet you or some shit? I gotta wash this off-“ he made a bee line to the bathroom but was cut off by Lola pushing him to the chair. Still on her knees, she places her hands on the arms of the chairs, licking Gerard’s hands, moaning and purring every time she swallowed what was there. Gerard was mostly confused and just sat there, hands stiff and letting her do what she apparently needed to.

“Lola...” she took two of his fingers in her wet mouth and sucked. She sucked and licked all over them, pulling away to reveal the clean fingers. Lola continued to do this to his entire hand, then moving on to the next one. “L-Lola...” his breathing became labored. The sucking was honestly pretty hot to him and Gerard shifted in his seat, becoming hard in his jeans. 

Her fur looked... really soft all of a sudden. Gerard reached out his clean hand and grabbed one of her fluffy ears. “Mnghmm~” Lola moaned gagging on the three fingers she was working on. Did it feel good? He kept petting her ears, tugging a bit. This earned him another loud whine.

Lola pulled away and looked up at the man above her, his bulge very obvious to anyone who knows what’s down there. His hands were now clean, but he had a feeling he was going to need a long bath to get rid of this feeling. Gerard hasn’t had sex in almost a year, let alone had I touched. So, when the pink alien lunges forward and places her hands to squish either side, opening wide to suck on the denim harshly where the tip was, he gasped. Gerard felts tears prick his eyes. “Lola! Nnhhh.” He grabbed one couch arm and then her head. 

Gerard tried to catch his breath, but the pleasure was crazy. “Fu-fuck stop it wait.” He tried to push her head away, but she didn’t stop. She whimpered and pulled away to breath, that is when he stood up, unzipped his jeans and pulled them off along with his shoes. “Are you really gonn-“ Lola didn’t waste a second- yet again- and pounced, knocking him down to the chair again, licking the slit and sticking her long tongue inside. She suckled on the tip, really doing a good job.

“Lola fuck.” Gerard’s breathing picked up and his eyes could barely keep opened. “God your mouth feels so fucking good. Who taught you this?” Lola pulled off with a ‘pop’ and began licking up the shaft. In all honesty, no one. Her species was born with the sense in how to pleasure one another. He wasn’t what she was though, this might be different. 

Gerard pulled her head away and they made eye contact. Her eyes were watering and she looked drugged. “Go lay in my bed, Lola girl.” She stood up, walking rather quickly to his bedroom, climbing on his bed. Lola, almost as if she does this all the time, got on all fours and spread her legs. “Oh my god...” Gerard’s Dick twitched as she began to whimper and move her hips as if to beg. 

“You... want...” she face planted the sheets and whined loudly. “Oh god Lola... this is probably illegal in so many ways.” He bit his lip, getting on the bed and rubbing her sides. Her pussy wasn’t human that was for sure, but it wasn’t too different it had a larger clit than a human. Her hole was more round and less oval. 

Another thing was, she was soaking wet. Just from licking and sucking for a minute or two. “You’re a little slut you know that?” Gerard gained confidence. He took two fingers and rubbed her clit between them, squishing it and teasing it like a small cock. The noises Lola made were beyond sexual. She yelped, whined, mewled. She loved it. 

“More? You’re in the wrong position for more, babe... you just wanted to show off that pretty pink hole you have huh?” Lola nodded, face still in the sheets. “On your back. Hold your legs apart” she obeyed and Gerard leaned forward, circling his tongue around her sensitive nub before latching on and sucking. 

“Ahnnn! Mmm! Mmm! Mmannnn!” She bucked her hips forward and pawed at the bed beside her. Gerard pulled away and looked up at her, flicking his tongue over it and watching her face as she moaned like a pornstar. Was Lola a virgin? She seems so sensitive... 

“Is this your first time, Lola baby?” Gerard said, quietly, before going back to flicking his tongue and sucking and rubbing it between his teeth. She squealed in pleasure, pressing her hips up and making more noise. 

“Mm-mmh-Hmm...” Lola tried to say yes. Gerard took the hint and settled his cock so her clit and the tip of his dick were rubbing. He let out a moan as did she. 

“I wonder how you feel inside....” Gerard said, rubbing the tip over her entrance slowly rubbing it . “Fuck babygirl you’re so wet for me. He tried to hold back, but couldn’t stop himself from pushing it all in at once. Her noises grew louder and more desperate. She squeezed him like a perfect toy. Lola felt so soft and squishy inside, yet so so so tight. “Oh my god, Lola Lola Lola fuck!” He couldn’t hold back. He grabbed her fuzzy hips and started to fuck her. 

Gerard moved in and out faster than he knew possible. The tip of his dick hit something deep inside Lola that made her growl sensually. “You like it deep baby?” She nodded and Gerard slammed in. He pulled out all the way, slammed back in and didn’t stop. The pleasure felt otherworldly. And it was. 

“Lola god you’re so perfect so amazing you feel so so so good such a good girl my good little girl.” He has to hold his breathe. They both moaned and whined and panted until Lola yelled loudly. She arched her back and sticky clear fluid shot from the ‘clit’. Gerard couldn’t stop thrusting until he came deep deep inside of his alien friend. 

They were both tired and spent. “Oh my god.” 

“Mnhnhmm~” 

“You want me to lick you again?” Lola purred and bucked her hips. Gerard didn’t even take time to catch his breath. He licked up the fluid and started to lick and suck at the nub again, tasting her fully and loving it more than he probably should. “Mmm Lola.” 

She couldn’t take it anymore, she grabbed his head and whined until she came again.


End file.
